Queen Iduna
Queen Iduna is a minor character in Disney's 2013 animated feature film Frozen. She is the mother of Elsa and Anna. Iduna was born in the Enchanted Forest, as a member of the Northuldra. During her childhood, she befriended Prince Agnarr of Arendelle, whom she would eventually marry, thus becoming his queen. Background Iduna originated from the Northuldra tribe, north of Arendelle. As a child, her mother would share stories with her about the all-knowing river Ahtohallan. Iduna was also good friends with the elemental spirits, most notably the wind spirit. When a war broke out between the Northuldra and the Arendelle guards under the command of King Runeard—thus causing the spirits to turn against humanity— Iduna rescued the king’s only son, Agnarr, and led him to safety. In doing so, both Agnarr and Iduna were able to escape the spirits’ wrath, and the curse that befall the forest and its inhabitants. Now a resident of Arendelle, Iduna and Agnarr became acquainted. However, Agnarr never knew Iduna was the one that rescued him, nor the fact that she was Northuldran. Iduna kept this a secret due to the bad blood between their people. They would eventually fall in love and marry, having two daughters. Because of Iduna’s selfless act of heroism, the sprits rewarded her by gifting her first daughter, Elsa, with magical powers—the ability to control ice and snow. Iduna was unaware of the origins of Elsa’s powers, but nevertheless accepted her daughter’s uniqueness. Personality In her youth, Iduna was a free-spirited and energetic girl. She was physically active, running through the Enchanted Forest and playing in the air with the wind spirit. She was also peppy, as she would randomly pop in during Agnarr’s reading sessions with a beaming smile. Despite her fun-loving attitude, Iduna also had a strong sense of justice. Despite the belief that the Arendellians were villainous, she rescued Agnarr from the spirits’ wrath and later befriended him, and the people of Arendelle. At adulthood, Iduna matured greatly, and appeared to be passive, gentle, and openly emotional, though with the crucial motherly nature needed to raise Anna and Elsa. The novel A Frozen Heart shows that Iduna was something of a peacekeeper in the household, as whenever Agnarr would lose his temper, Iduna was able to calm his nerves. This carried over to other occasions, such as Elsa's training to control her powers; the queen was an advocate for momentary breaks, in hopes of preventing Elsa from becoming overwhelmed.A Frozen Heart, page 26. Name The Queen's name was not in the film's credits but is seen written in the Runic alphabet on their memorial stone markers. According to those, the name of the queen is Iðunn (English: Idun/Iduna). However, this was not been confirmed by the filmmakers. *The Queen's Name: Iðunn can be anglicized as Ithunn or Idunn/Idun. Iðunn means 'youthful', 'eternal youth' 'again to love'. The name Idun is a popular name in Scandinavia, the setting of Frozen. The name Idun also means 'rejuvenation'. In the books Frozen: 5-Minute Frozen Stories and A Frozen Heart, the Queen's official name is roughly the same as the translation, though slightly anglicized as Iduna.Disney. Frozen: 5-Minute Frozen Stories. Book, 2015. Print.Disney. A Frozen Heart. Novelization, 2015. Print. Appearances ''Frozen Iduna first appears after Elsa accidentally strikes Anna in the head with magic. Iduna rushes into the room alongside Agnarr, and fearfully comments on Anna's low temperature. Agnarr uncovers a map that leads to the Valley of the Living Rock, home to Grand Pabbie and the trolls. Grand Pabbie is able to heal Anna, who remains fast asleep in Iduna's arms throughout the entire meeting. Before departing, Pabbie explains that Elsa must learn to control her powers. Agnarr ensures that his daughters and the kingdom will be safe by closing the castle gates, limiting Elsa's contact with people, and keeping her powers hidden from everyone—including Anna. Over the years, Iduna and her husband assist Elsa in controlling her abilities, though most attempts are unsuccessful. When Agnarr tries to comfort his daughter during a mild panic attack, Elsa recoils and demands not to be touch, which nearly brings the Queen to tears. Several years later, Iduna and Agnarr leave for a two-week voyage at sea. In during which, they are caught in a maelstrom and are lost to the ocean depths. In Arendelle, a funeral is held in honor of the monarchs (which Elsa does not attend) and a portrait of Iduna and Agnarr is draped over by Kai and another servant to signify their passing. Iduna and Agnarr are indirectly mentioned when Kristoff asks Anna during their argument over Anna getting engaged to Hans after just meeting him, "Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" to which Anna replies (rather uncomfortably), "Yes, they did." while slowly moving away from him. Olaf's Frozen Adventure Iduna and Agnarr briefly appear in Elsa's flashback during the reprise of "Ring in the Season". When Anna asks Elsa if their family has any holiday traditions, the only instance that Elsa could recall was the annual ringing of the Yule bell, although Anna pointed out that the Yule bell ceremony was more for the kingdom, rather than something personal to their family. Frozen II Iduna returns in the sequel. She is revealed to be Northuldra who lived in the The Enchanted Forest as a young girl. During the conflict between the Northuldra and the people of Arendelle, she saved the young Arendellian prince Agnarr, the two of them escaping the forest while everyone else was trapped by an enchanted mist. When they were young, she and Agnarr told Elsa and Anna the story of the Enchanted Forest and the elemental spirits that lived within it. She sang to them "All Is Found" as a lullaby, telling them of the river connected to the forest and the magic within it. The journey in which she and Agnarr were shipwrecked and lost to sea was actually an attempt to journey to Ahtohallan in order to find the truth behind Elsa's magic. Elsa would remember her song and was guided by a magical voice to seek the Enchanted Forest after the spirits of the forest drained the resources of Arendelle. She eventually made her way to Ahtohallan herself, where the memory of her mother preserved within the water revealed the dark truth of the conflict between the Northuldra and those of Arendelle - that Elsa's grandfather King Runeard had secretly betrayed the Northuldra by building a dam which was claimed as a gift of friendship, but was actually intended to drain their magic and weaken their connection with the forest. Live-action appearances Once Upon a Time The Queen appears in live-action form in the first episode of the fourth season, which has the backstory of the events happening in Arendelle prior to ''Frozen. Here, she is called Gerda (a character named "Gerda" does appear in Frozen, but she is one of the servants, not Elsa and Anna's mother). Gerda is the youngest child of her royal Arendelle family and has two elder sisters, Ingrid and Helga. Ingrid, like Elsa, has the power of ice and snow. Ingrid fears hurting her sisters with her powers, but her sisters promise to help conceal the powers and continue to sustain their unity. Years later, on the night of their father's birthday celebration, Gerda and Helga attempt to convince Ingrid into coming with them, but her fear of ruining the party overshadows her sisters' pleads. At the party, Helga introduces a new admirer, the Duke of Weselton, to their father. After the party, the sisters arrive home to find Ingrid packing up as she believes with herself gone, they can have normal lives, fearing she won't be able to control her powers. Gerda mentions Rumplestiltskin, who may help. In exchange for their ribbons (which the sisters used to symbolize their sisterhood), Rumplestiltskin gives Ingrid a pair of gloves to conceal her powers, as well as an urn to entrap her if she becomes too dangerous. Later, in the royal garden, Gerda comes across Ingrid crying over the frozen and crumbled body of Helga. Realizing Ingrid, whether intentionally or not, killed Helga, Gerda entraps her in the urn. She then seeks out Grand Pabbie and asks him to erase her sisters' existences from everyone's memories, even though he implies a magical price will be extracted at her expense. After marrying her husband, they rule as Queen and King of Arendelle and give birth to Elsa and Anna. When Elsa exhibits powerful and dangerous ice powers, the couple travels to the nearby land of Misthaven to find a wizard to get rid of her magic. On the return trip home, the ship is caught in a maelstrom. Realizing they might not make it out alive, Gerda hastily writes a note, places it into a bottle and throws it overboard in the hopes Elsa and Anna will find it. Soon after, the ship capsizes and sinks, drowning them. Gerda's message winds up on the beach of Storybrooke 35 years later. A recently thawed out Anna finds the note and brings it to the Snow Queen's cave. There she reads it to Ingrid, Emma, and Elsa. It explains that the couple was wrong to keep the two girls apart and to hide Elsa from the world. Gerda also explains that she feels guilty about what she did to Ingrid and wishes that she could take what she did back. Trivia *Iduna's character model, upon closer look, is simply a recolored and customized version of Elsa's coronation appearance, such as her wearing her hair in a crown-twist bun (only with brunette hair instead of platinum blonde). There have been several differences, including her clothing and dark brown hair, and her face is thinner than both of her daughters, but her face and eyes resemble both girls. *In Once Upon a Time, Iduna's name is Gerda, which was the original name of the heroine in the original "Snow Queen" fairy tale, who was the inspiration for her daughter Anna. *According to the read-a-long book "Anna and Elsa's Winter End Festival", the queen had quite a sweet tooth and believed in fresh air and exercise. Her birthday is said to be "at the end of winter, right before spring." *After her death, Iduna's belongings were stored within the castle passageways.Disney. Memory and Magic. E-book, 2015. Print. *In Frozen: Live at the Hyperion, Iduna briefly returns as a spirit watching over her reunited daughters, during the finale. Gallery Screenshots ''Frozen'' Royal family and trolls.png|Agnarr, Iduna, Anna and Elsa all together. Royalfamikytrolls.png Pabbie Frozen Memories.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-700.jpg Pabbieprophocy.jpg Frozenkingandqueen.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-1011.jpg Death of the Royals.png ''Olaf's Frozen Adventure'' Olaf's Frozen Adventure 50.png ''Frozen II'' Frozen II (28).png|Iduna in Frozen II Frozen II still 2.jpg Frozen II - Family.png Frozen II - Queen Iduna.png Frozen_II_-_Mother_and_Daughter.jpg Frozen II - Elsa's Old and New Family.jpg Frozen II - Little Girl and Reindeer.jpg|Young Iduna ''Once Upon a Time'' Once Upon A Time S04E01 1080p KissThemGoodbye Net 0061.jpg QueenGerda.png King and Queen of Arendelle OUAT.png Once-Upon-a-Time-4x07-The-Snow-Queen-Young-Ingrid-Helga-and-Gerda.jpg 407ThreeSistersDarkCastle.png 4x07 helga ingrid gerda rumplestiltskin.png ingrid urn.png -once-upon-a-time---.jpg Miscellaneous Royal Family of Arendale Portrait.png The Royal Family of Arendelle Concept Art.jpg Queen of arendelleconcept.jpg Anna and Elsa Parents.jpg|Concept by Brittney Lee. Frozen Storybook Pabbie.jpg Frozen Storybook 2.jpg Anna & Elsa's Childhood Times 4.jpg Anna & Elsa's Childhood Times 2.jpg References External links *Frozen Wiki: Iduna de:Die Königin und der König von Arendelle pt-br:Rainha Iduna Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Frozen characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Live-action characters Category:Queens Category:Royalty Category:Parents Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Singing characters Category:Horsemen Category:Scandinavian characters Category:Animated characters Category:Spouses Category:Heroines